


A Heart's Desire

by Mesmerizing_Fox, R0ck3r_m0mma2013



Category: Original Work, Uncategorized - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress, orginal work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmerizing_Fox/pseuds/Mesmerizing_Fox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0ck3r_m0mma2013/pseuds/R0ck3r_m0mma2013
Summary: Marinne was a normal woman with a normal life, had a nice little set up with a nice man. One single day would change everything that she thought she had and make her life do a complete one-eighty degree flip.





	A Heart's Desire

Marinne wanted nothing more than to break from her normal everyday life, Monday through Friday were the days that she would sit in her cubicle doing the mundane tasks asked of her by her supervisor. All she could think about was the different things she could be doing instead of wasting her life away being told what she could and couldn’t do while being under the thumb of someone else, telling her what she had to get done. She would always pull out a notebook while she took calls and helped customers, she felt like she would never be able to live her life to the fullest within such a confined area. Her pencil doodling over the lined paper, she smiles while talking to one of the regular customers that would always call her to talk to her at random.

Her heart wasn’t in her work apart from the few people that made her day brighten from just one uplifting word or even acknowledging her, one man was someone that she had a massive crush on. He was the man who would bring by whatever was needed from corporate, he was rather tall and muscular with his milk chocolate colored hair pulled back into a holder, his eyes were a dreamy deep brown. She could always feel her heart race when he came through the office, giving out the items from the main branch to each employee. When he would make it to her cubicle, she would take the items from him with a bright smile and always thank him for taking time out of his busy day. The only things he would normally do was nod back to her, giving a cocky smirk to her and a flirtatious wink before making his way to the next employee.

With a sigh, she bangs her head onto her desk, she groans under her breath while mumbling to herself about the man waiting for her at home. She brings up her head to look at her left ring finger, the simple and yet elegant ring decorating her hand. Her fingers on her right hand comb through her hair as she continues to stare at the ring, somewhat lost in her thoughts, her fiance was at home and busy working from there. This job was a way for the two of them to save up enough money to buy a nice house for them to move into after their wedding, whenever that would be. “Not like he is really saving, he likes living where we do now, plenty of space and I even sleep in a separate room most of the time.” Her voice was quiet as she places down her left hand to tap her nails on the fake wood of her desk.

She had no clue if anyone else had listened to her and she finishes out her day, sketches as well as different places were filling the notebook. Her gaze dropping to her purse as she smiles softly, she was going to drop by a few of the homes, especially since she had enough money to make a downpayment and had already been approved for a loan. As she pulls her purse over her shoulder, she notices a slip of paper that had a number, an address, and a time. Her brows furrow as she looks it over, she had no clue who left it nor did she really care, the time gave her a bit to get ready. She recognized the address as a bar near her apartment, she would swing by the apartment before going out and would let her fiance know while she dropped by their home. The only thought on her mind was that it would be a nice break from her usual daily habits, but she would be arriving to her apartment much earlier than normal. 

On her way back home, she decides to swing by her fiance’s favorite Chinese food take-out to bring him home his favorite meal and smiles as she places her hand on the doorknob. As soon as she walks in, she feels her heart sink in her chest as she drops the food and everything onto the floor just inside the front door. She could feel tears beginning to prick at her eyes and she shakes her head before clearing her throat, she quickly turns on her heels towards the door as she slams it shut behind her. His voice was still echoing in her mind that he could explain, she scoffs to herself as she storms off towards the bar that was on the note from the mysterious person. She could have cared less when she stormed into the bar, sitting down at the main bar while ordering a couple of drinks, her fingers running through her hair. Eyes were rimmed with red and she would definitely not be closing her eyes, every time she did so, she saw the man she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with tangled in passion with some random.

After about thirty minutes, she was starting to feel really nice and relaxed as she smiles while sipping on her drink and chatting rather flirty with the bartender. She had most definitely forgotten to take off her ring, but not like she cared, she would sell it to a pawn shop and hopefully get enough to start up her business after her move. The time that had been written on the piece of paper from her office had finally arrived, yet she was quickly becoming inebriated with the sheer quantity of booze that she had drank in the few hours she had been there. The drunken smile never leaving her lips, she would be spotted easily by anyone from her job, seeming as she was still wearing the same clothes she wore to work.

She hadn’t even noticed as a rather sexy and familiar man walks up behind her barstool, she was still rather preoccupied with her flirting with the bartender. A hand cupping her shoulder to get her attention and her gaze drops to the rather masculine hand, trailing up the muscular arms then meets those dangerous deep brown eyes. She would definitely remember him anywhere, his muscles were definitely a sight to be seen in his tank while his face was peppered with a fair bit of stubble, he had to have been chiseled from a piece of marble from how perfect his complexion was. “Hi there, don’t think I have ever caught your name, sexy.” Her words slightly slurred as she hiccups, covering her mouth and holds onto his arm.

His deep and hearty chuckle seemed to drown out everything else in the world, she meets his gaze again, getting lost within his eyes would most definitely have been something that she never thought she would get to do in her life. “My name is Reed, and yours is Marinne. I have had my eyes set on you for awhile now and it seemed like you might need a bit of fun with whatever hectic life you live outside of work.” She looks down to see an outstretched hand, awaiting for her to place hers within his, color rising to her cheeks as she places her left hand within his hand with the ring still adorning her finger. The glint catches her eye and she feels her stomach in knots, he would definitely not want anything to do with her if he knew that she was *technically* engaged.

Her eyes clenched shut after she noticed that he saw the ring, bringing the hand up to his mouth, placing a kiss on top of the ring while still holding onto her hand. She was absolutely astounded from how gentle he was, and how soft his hands were, the look in his eyes told her that he understood what she was feeling within that moment. His fingers running through her hair while his other hand still firmly holds hers within his, she leans into his touch, it had been a long time since anyone had been considerate of her feelings.

He was definitely more of a man than the one that she just ran from, her eyes showing only a momentary amount of pain glinting in them before she quickly looks away. Her hands feeling somewhat awkward as she closes her eyes for a moment and a few tears fall down her cheeks. She had not realized that anything happened until his thumbs running over her cheeks and hands gently moving her gaze to meet his. Her eyes widening with the entirety of her face flushed a deep red, from a mixture of the alcohol and her embarrassment. 

“No one as beautiful as you should be shedding tears, Mari.” His perfect brows were brought together on his forehead, his fingers gently brushing over her face, her heart skipping a few beats. She had no idea of what to honestly think of her current situation at all, he was there and had his sights set on her. As she was lost within her own thoughts, he had moved closer to her where their lips were only mere centimeters away from the others. She’s pulled back to reality when she feels his lips on hers, eyes widening for a moment before they flutter shut and her fingers run through his perfect hair. The kiss deepening with each passing moment and she felt her physical need growing to a dangerously high amount before his tongue runs along her lips, then suddenly breaks the contact between them.

His fingers comb through her hair again as he meets her gaze, she hadn’t been treated so well since the beginning of her relationship with her soon to be ex. A grin on his lips as she leaned her forehead to press against his, she could taste his breath and it was almost like she could get lost within all of him.

“That was definitely worth the wait, you taste as if you are the freshest berries.” His grin was almost contagious and she couldn’t take her eyes off from him, each caress was sending shivers through her. She knew that if he did much more, she wouldn’t be able to hold herself back and it’s not like she was the one in the wrong for wanting to be treated like a woman. It was at that moment that she heard a familiar voice screaming out her name at the top of the husky voice’s lungs. Her entire body went rigid as she heard the anger within the voice outside the bar, Reed must have noticed just how terrified she had become, she felt his lips gently on her forehead before he murmurs something to her quietly.

Everything within those moments seemed to freeze and she couldn’t even hardly remember how to breathe or even will her heart to continue its beating. The only one that was keeping her somewhat grounded in reality was Reed and his quiet whispers, even if she had no clue of anything that he was really saying to her. It was then that the doors of the bar were flung open roughly, slamming against other patrons of the establishment, and she begins to shake slightly. She could tell by the hush that fell over the entire bar that he had seen her with another man at her ear, the glass falling from her grasp to the ground where it shattered.

“I got this, Mari, don’t worry.” Reed had whispered sweetly to her before pulling away from her to stand between her ex and her. “May I help you, sir? Don’t think that you should be bringing such negativity into a place of fun and good times.” There was a slight chuckle to his deep voice and nothing else but the eerie silence covering over the area, making it seem as if they were in a ghost town.

Her gaze didn’t move from the spot on the floor that she had focused on, she couldn’t move even an inch, even when everything seemed to blur within her ears. The only thing she could hear was the low humming of things, a few things crashing and being thrown about. One thing was sure, she knew that there was a brawl going on and no matter how much she wanted to stop things, she couldn’t bring herself to look up or move. Any time that her eyes landed on the man that wanted to call himself her fiance, all she could see was his nakedness plowing some dark haired broad from behind with his fist in her hair. 

She shuddered at the thought that she use to care for that man in such a way and that she had ever wanted him as that woman did. Had he really ever cared for her, if he could do that to her, then he must not have ever truly cared. A slight weight was placed over her shoulders, her fingers grabbing onto it to hold it over herself, which she quickly figured out was a blanket. The only thoughts running through her mind were of what she could have done wrong for him to not love her anymore, or if she was just that horrible to be around to have him do such a thing to her. After the thrumming within her head subsided, she could hear the screaming and punches being thrown between the two men, seeming to be a normal bar fight over a skank. 

Her head slowly lifting up from the ground as she lowers her feet to steady herself, she hands the blanket back to the bartender, whom had draped it over her in the first place. Slowly, she straightens herself and brings up her gaze to glare at the smaller of the two men, her eyes narrowed to a point. She already knew exactly what she wanted to do and how she was going to do it, her feet moving to bring her closer to the two brawling men. Within only moments, she was standing between the two and the man that called himself her fiance was saying things to her. She wasn’t listening to a lie that was spewing from his shit hole, a blink of an eye was all it took for her hand to clench onto the collar of his shirt and the other hand balling into a fist. Her knuckles meet with his nose, hoping to cause the most damage to the scum’s pride and joy, she grins as the man bleeds with his eyes wide open. She lets him go and falls to the ground, running her finger tips over her bloody knuckles, but only after he had fled the bar. All she could hope was that sent him the very clear message of not to fuck with her ever again.


End file.
